


Slightly Warm

by Real_Kaa



Category: EXO (Band), EXOL, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting, CEO, CEO Park Chanyeol, Daddy park chanyeol, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, dad park chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Kaa/pseuds/Real_Kaa
Summary: "One iced americano, a slightly warm milkshake..."It all started off with a coffee and a milkshake, a simple request. A man you had grown feelings for and his child, they had everything you wanted and more.You/ 20: Being the only child of a small family, with not much money- getting through university is a task in itself. Not having much of a social life, you're only surrounded by your best friend Minji (21). You are a hard-working, lazy at times, slightly independent girl with a bubbly personality. Smart and cherishes those she loves.Park Chanyeol/ 29: The owner of HD Ent (Happiness Delight Ent) a record label, home to a few of the biggest idols in South Korea. A company that Chanyeol had built while rising to fame in his own idol group, EXO- South Korea's biggest kpop group. Now an ex-member, he has promised to look after his 4-year-old son, Hyun. After his ex-wife had left after 8 months of motherhood- leaving him to raise his son single-handed.Park Hyun/ 4:  A carefree, happy go, lucky child. He loves his father too the moon and back- they most well behaved and lovable child. Grows attached to any one of his father's friends. Loves attention and a warm chocolate milkshake.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. New Customer

When choosing to continue my education I never imagined I'd have nothing to live off. My mother had told me that I needed to get a part-time job so that I could at least live a semi-decent life, but my father insisted to give me money every week because he didn't want me working so hard. And my grandparents had already given me my inheritance when they found out I was going to university, but that didn't last too long when I discovered the nightlife. So you could say I'm desperate. But trying to find the time for myself is next to impossible, with working 10 hours on my studies and working 8 hours in the local cafe just outside of campus.

I entered the back of the cafe and tired my hair back, I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. My manager had already been there for some time and had already turned on all of the machines and started brewing the coffee and baking the deserts. "Hello sir," I bowed, " I hope your journey here was well?" I smiled brightly at him. "It was a little cold, I couldn't find my scarf so I had a chilly neck on the walk here." I chuckled to myself, tucking a loose hair behind my ear and began kneading some bread dough. "I woke up earlier than usual; Hyerin left her bedroom window open, the breeze coming from her room woke me- so I had some extra time to pack her lunch and lay out clothes for her." Hearing my boss speak so softly about his family, definitely warmed my heart- knowing that he did have a soft spot after all. "That's so sweet, getting her things together. Hopefully, you can sleep a little better tonight." We both smiled sweetly towards each other continuing kneading the dough and shaping it, then went to collect the pastries that he had placed in the oven not long after he arrived, placing them into the refrigerator at front of the cafe. 

7 hours into my shift after serving what I had thought was the last customer: a tall, dark, handsome gentleman walked towards an empty table with what looked to be a toddler who almost managed to reach his waist. He had placed a rather small, but packed rucksack and an empty chair and began to walk over to the cash register- the child in hand. "Urmm hi, could I have an iced americano and a slightly warm chocolate milkshake?" The child pulled the tall man's hand and pointed towards the glass window, behind the pastries that I had put out earlier, "and a caramel flapjack and an orange and pumpkin seed muffin." He ended his sentence with a smile. "Of course, that'll be $6.20, you can go ahead and sit down and I'll bring it all right over." I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear putting the money that he had handing me into the register. While I gathered all the items that he had ordered, I couldn't help but look over to his table every once and awhile- hearing the child giggle at him and watching him colour in with him. It was certainly a sight for my tired eyes. "One iced americano, a slightly warm milkshake- chocolate of course- a caramel flapjack, and an orange and pumpkin seed muffin! Please enjoy and if you have any problems, please be sure to ask- you won't be a bother." I bowed and smiled at both the gentleman and the little boy. "Say thank you to the young lady Hyun." He Removed the flapjack from his reach before he had the chance to tuck into it. "Thank you, miss." His voice a higher pitch than the older gentleman, his gappy smile making you lowly chuckle to yourself. "Thank you." The gentleman nodded his head and I smiled back before turning back towards the register. 

Cleaning up the worktops I had just worked on, I heard a knock on the glass and a little voice shortly after, I looked over the counter to see the little boy that came in the cafe with his father. "Miss, could I have a straw please?" I giggled, he was beyond cute. "Of course you can little man. What colour do you want?" He placed his hands on the counter trying to lift himself a little more, analyzing the colours I had in my hand. While the little boy analyzed all of the colours, I looked over to my right side, seeing his father look in my direction, head on hand watching the interaction between his son and I. "Green! I want the green one...please." As I handed him the straw, my boss came walking out the back with a towel on his shoulder and flour on his apron. "How's the front of the house doing? Are you handling everything okay?" He stopped in his tracks seeing me bent over the counter in the odd way that I was. "What are you- Oh Hyun! Where's your father?" I stood up straight and looked up at my boss. Hyun's father walked over to the register, picking Hyun up- your boss walked over to the side of the counter. "Chanyeol, what are you doing here?" Hugging him gently, not wanting to squish Hyun. 

I was confused about how my boss knew the gentleman. "Hyun and I were on our way home from school and we wanted something to drink and Hyun's legs were a little tired from walking." I stood there staring that the two men engaging in conversation, Hyun staring at me, trying to grab ahold of the straw in the brass pot on the counter. I picked up one of the straws and started taunting the little one. Chanyeol looked in my direction and smiled at my actions, as did my boss. "Where are my manners, this is my best worker Areum, she is one of my most loyal and hardworking employees. Areum this is Chanyeol." I put my head down in embarrassment at my bosses kind words. "I'm Youngjin's longtime friend, we’ve known each other since university- we were in the same business class as each other. Thank you for being so kind to Hyun for me, he seems to have taken a liking to you." I smiled, slightly blushing. "It's been a pleasure messing with him- he's been the sweetest." A previous customer approached the counter- Youngjin, Chanyeol, and Hyun, still in his father's arms, moved to the table they had previously sat at- leaving me to do my job.

After dealing with the customer, I began to pack away the leftover pastries, most of the cafe was empty excluding three tables which were full of talkative people enjoying their beverages- I loaded the pastries on to a try ready to take them to the back to be disposed of. When I settled onto my knees collecting the desserts from the lower shelf, I saw my boss gesture for me to go over. I got up, patted my knees down and headed over towards the crowded table. "Areum, Chanyeol is a very busy, running his own business and all- as well as looking after little Hyun. It's a lot to handle so I thought maybe you could look after Hyun. I understand that you're busy with university as well as working here- but the day that you're asked to look after Hyun, I will allow you to have that day off." I looked over to Hyun, seeing him play with the straws I had given him earlier, trying to get all the straws to stick together. In the corner of my eye, I could see Chanyeol staring in my direction, his eyes piercing through me. "It would mean a lot to me, I would pay you and if I needed you to stay the night you would have your own bedroom, you really wouldn't have to worry about anything while looking after Hyun- he's a good kid." I could then see Hyun in the corner of my eye, staring at me. His offer was great, but there were a few things I had to consider. Such as, how long you would be there, what about your studies, would the pay be enough for you to live off? I guess Chanyeol could see my thought process as he then told me that if I needed to bring my books I could, I could do anything that would make the whole looking after Hyun easier. "Yeah, of course, anything to help." I smiled, receiving a smile back from Chanyeol. "Great! Areum, I'll give Chanyeol your number so he can contact you whenever he needs you. I hope that's okay." I nodded, Chanyeol got up and shook my hand. "Thank you this means so much!" I told him that the pleasure would be all mine and that I looked forward to looking after Hyun. My boss had then given me that pass to leave the packing up to him and start heading home. I gathered my belongings from the back of the cafe and made my way home.


	2. Disbelief

“Wait, so you're going to be looking after some kid that you’ve never met before- and more worryingly you’ve never met the kid's father? Areum please don’t tell me you’re going through with this! You’re not this insane are you?” Minji walked into the living room with a bottle of rose wine and two glasses, placing them both on coasters on the coffee table- and proceeded to fill the glasses halfway. “I mean, yes- kind of. You should have seen the kid, he’s the cutest. And it will give me some time away from the cafe, whenever he needs me. I know it sounds dumb but my boss knows the guy and I trust my boss- I know he would never put me in any danger.” Minji passed me my glass and I took a sip, watching Minji judge my words. “Do you know the guy's name?” I returned the judgmental look. “Of course, his name is Park Chanyeol.” She just stared at me, expecting me to continue. “Is that all you know about this guy?” I nodded and she just shook her head. “I know what we could do,” I expected Minji to say something stupid, and low and behold- I was correct. “we can google him.” Google him? my anxiety started pumping through my body. “I don’t think we should do that, I don’t feel comfortable snooping on my boss's friend.” As I told her how much I didn't want to stalk the guy and how much all this was a bad idea, her fingers were already typing away at the phone screen. “Park...Chanyeol...Omo!” Minji moved her phone closer to her face. Scrolling, reading, scrolling, then reading again. “Minji, what is it? He’s not some killer is his?” She shook her head and shushed, I sat there in silence for a solid minute before she removed the phone from her face, revealing her smile. Minji could read the look on my face, pure fear. “Areum, you have nothing to worry about, he’s a genuinely nice and attractive guy.” She reached her arm out, phone in hand- I snatched her phone and began to read the article she had open. ‘Park Chanyeol, ex-boy group member- now CEO of his own company, HD Entertainment. The title in big bold font. The wave of relief that was released from my body thrilling. I stared at Minji in disbelief. “Looks like looking after his kid is going to be a little more pressure than you thought.” She smirked at me, taking a larger sip of my drink. “Not at all. Looking after Hyun will be easy, after all, he’s just a kid, a normal 4-year-old kid.” Minji laughed. “A normal kid, with a very very rich daddy.” She chugged the remaining liquid and stood up, picking up the rose bottle and topping her glass and my glass before taking the half-empty bottle into the kitchen. 

I walked into my bathroom, turning the faucet on, filling the sink halfway. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, put some music on- placing it on the shelf just above the sink, positioning it so that I could see the running time of the song. I splashed some not so hot water on my face, grabbing my face wash from the shelf to my left, and squirting a generous amount of product in my palm- rubbing the lemon-scented soap onto my cheeks. Once all remnants of the day were washed away, I patted my face dry while walking into my bedroom. Throwing the used towel in my wash basket. I pulled a plain oversized white t-shirt along with a pair of black shorts from my drawers. Once I dressed I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop from underneath and placed it on top of my duvet. I opened my laptop along with my chosen browser and clicked on the Netflix icon that I had bookmarked previously. While browsing the 'recently added' my phone lit up:

[22:43] Unknown:  
“Areum hi, sorry for contacting you so late, it’s Chanyeol- I just wanted to message you just so you could save my number, just so when I phone you’d answer. Thank you for agreeing to look after Hyun, he mentioned you when we got home- asking if we could go back there, to the cafe, to see you. Once I had told him that he might be seeing you soon, he got very happy and went straight to bed, without any fuss. I think that when you look after him you won't have a problem. I hope you’re resting well and have a great day at university.”

[22:45]  
“Hi, not a problem. Of course, it’s my pleasure, I had fun serving you both today- you and Hyun were probably the main reason why I managed to get through my last hour so easily. Really? Did he speak about me? That’s made me all the more excited to see him. Thank you, but I’m not at uni tomorrow- my professor has given the whole class a few days to write our reports. But I’ll be sure to rest well.”  
I plugged my phone into the USB port, charging it for the night and placed it on the bedside table, setting myself deeper into my bed. Bringing my laptop closed to my chest when my phone lit up again.

[23:06] Chanyeol:  
“I know this is very last minute, but if you’ve got an hour free tomorrow- would you be willing to meet both Hyun and I for a meal, it would give us a little time to go over when you’re available? That’s if you’re okay.”

[23:10]  
“No, of course, that sounds great, I’m free from midday onwards.”

[23:15] Chanyeol:  
“Why don’t I pick you up at 1:30 pm outside of your place? Just text me your address and I’ll be there. Sleep well.”

I typed my address and sent it to him, I made sure that all my alarms were set- then placed it back on the bedside table. 


	3. Noted

The next day I managed to get the majority of my English report finished. Chanyeol said that he would be at my apartment by 1:30 pm- looking and the clock on my wall above the television, it was almost a quarter past 1 and I still hadn't decided what I was going to wear. I placed my printed report inside my laptop and closed it, placing my laptop in my bed as soon as I entered my room. I strolled over to my rolling door closet and sat on my bed staring at the contents inside. I settled on some simple black thigh-high shorts, along with a lilac flowy crop top- which didn't show my stomach because of how high my shorts were. Causal. Comfy. Simple. Once I had gotten dressed, I applied a small amount of mascara and packed a few things into my bag- a bottle of water, along with a carton of chocolate milk if Hyun got thirsty before the meal, and a pack of tissues just in case- as it’s winter season. I brushed my hair and moved into the living room and sat on the sofa, and began putting my shoes on. Just as I finished tying my first converse, my phone lit up. Another text from Chanyeol.

[13:22] Chanyeol:  
“We’re outside of your apartment now, come down when you’re ready.”

I rushed my second shoelace, stood up from the sofa and looked in the mirror- making sure I look presentable. Since the night I found about Chanyeol and how much of a big deal he was. I started to feel hesitant. I felt the heavy amount of pressure, but it couldn't be too hard- could it? I steadied my mind, grabbed my bag and jacket- making sure to grab my phone and my keys before leaving.

7 minutes early, I approached Chanyeol's car- a large grey Mercedes Benz, drastically taller than me. “Good afternoon Areum.” Chanyeol smiled, showing his whiter than white teeth. “Good afternoon,” I smile back, turning around looking at Hyun- who was sat in his car seat holding a small plushie. “Hey, Lil man” Hyun waved his plushie at you, as well as flashing his gum ridden smile. I looked over to Chanyeol who had just started his car, the smile never leaving his face. As the smell of the fresh pine freshener began tickling my nose, Hyun sneezed and began to cough- I brought out the tissues that I had packed in my bag just before I left, as well as the carton of chocolate milk- handing him a single tissue first, then poking a hole in the straw through the foiled section of the carton, then handing it to him. “Are you okay?” I gave Hyun a reassuring smile. With the straw in his mouth, he nodded. “I think he’s getting a cold. I think it’s because we went for a walk two nights ago, he insisted on jumping in the puddles and refused to take his damp socks off when we got home.” I began to chuckle. “I had to chase him around the house until I managed to get a hold of him and had to bribe him with red bean sweet bread.” Chanyeol started laughing with me, the thought of a giant being swindled by a smaller yet cuter version of him was a pretty amusing thing to imagine. "Do you like sweet bread?" I looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror and saw him nod his head. “How about the next time we meet each other, I'll bring you some of my homemade red bean sweet bread?” I turned wanting to see his excited expression, “That would be so cool!” Hyun raised his little arms in the air in celebration. Chanyeol turned to look at me, his hands still gripping the wheel. “You know you don’t have to do that.” I shook my head, “Honestly isn’t no trouble, my roommate always makes me make them. Besides, when I cook, I'm in my happy place." I smiled and received a nod from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled up to the cafe parking lot and asked if I could get Hyun out of his seat and take him into the cafe to find a table. While I fiddled with the contraption that held Hyun, Chanyeol opened his trunk, grabbing Hyun's rucksack, filled with his colouring books and crayons. I picked Hyun up and placed him on my hip, slowly walking towards the cafe door- Chanyeol strolling behind. As we approached the door, Chanyeol rushed ahead of me- pushing the door open. I smiled and nodded thanking him. When I entered the cafe, the smell of roasted coffee beans assaulted my nose. The aesthetics of the cafe were beautiful- full of the most attractive reds and browns, walls painted the lightest of greys. A large space of floor covered with inconsistent tables and chairs, all different colour, shapes and sizes. The contrast of the checkered red and black tiled walkway, that let up to the cash register. I noticed two cushioned chairs and a cushioned stool surrounding a reasonably sized table by a low lit fireplace- I had thought that would be the best place to sit considering Hyun's sneezing fit earlier in the car. Approaching the crush red velvet chair, I pat Hyun's bottom, taking him off my hip and placing him in the chair, and he began rubbing the armrests changing the shade and texture if the fabric. I went to sit on the stool, opposite Hyun, but Chanyeol insisted that I sit on the green velvet chair. He placed Hyun’s bag next to the stool and pulled his t-shirt down. “What do the pair of you want to drink?” We both looked at Hyun when he began making a humming noise. “I don’t know, what does the lady want?” Chanyeol put his hands on his hips and turned his gaze to me. “Could I have a latte please?” I shot a smile at him, “Of course, and you,” He got down to Hyun's level. “Have you decided yet?” Hyun’s mouth moved side to side trying to figure out what beverage he felt like. “Could I have what the ladies having?” Chanyeol chuckled. “I don’t think your little body is ready for so much caffeine.” Poking his belly halfway through his sentence. “How about we settle for some chocolate milk?” Hyun’s little head nodded vigorously. “Okay then, I’ll be right back.” I nodded moving my attention to Hyun. “Would you like to do some colouring?” Hyun agreed, bringing his bag from his side onto the table, I pulled out his colouring book and crayons and sat on the stool originally intended to sit. Hyun flicked through the pages and settled for a picture of a puppy with a bone in his mouth with a ball next to it. Hyun took out a brown crayon and he began colouring in one of the ears, going out of the lines every so often. I asked if I could colour with him, to which he Hyun agreed. I selected a bright red crayon and I chose to colour the ball. Hyun viciously coloured the puppy brown, sticking his tongue out in full concentration. “You do know my name, right Hyun?” Hyun sided eyed me and hummed, answering yes. I chuckled and continued drawing.

Soon after I finished colouring the ball, Hyun finished the ear- Chanyeol came over with a tray full of the beverages and a few treats for us all. Chanyeol approached the table, opposite me- noticing that I had placed myself on the stool. He just smiled and shook his head, gently placing the tray on the table. Hyun put his crayon down and stuck his hands out for his drink, I quickly tidied away the crayons and the book and placed coasters in front of the three of us. Chanyeol handed Hyun chocolate milk to him and placed my latte and his americano down on the coasters and sat down in his chair, crossing his legs. Chanyeol picked up his coffee and took a sip. “So what days and hours are you free?” He said taking another sip of his beverage. I turned to my bag, taking out my phone to pull out this week's schedule. “I’m free every evening this week, as well as all day: Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday- those days are independent days,” Chanyeol noted everything you had said into his calendar. “If you want I can send you my updated schedules each week?” He hummed, “That would be great.” Hyun coughed, clearly drinking his milk too fast. “Slow down Hyun, you’ll make yourself sick,” He gently pulled the glass out of Hyun’s hands and placed it on the table. “I’ll also send you my schedule, and I’ll make you a schedule for you so you know what’s going on with Hyun and me.” I nodded, “That would be very handy, thank you, Mr Park.” “No please, call me Chanyeol. We’re all friends here.” I smiled taking another sip of your latte.

After spending a few hours at the cafe, going over Chanyeol's ideal plans, he drove me back to my apartment- once he had pulled up, I looked behind me so see Hyun asleep in his car seat with his thumb in his mouth. Hyun looked so peaceful resting, his gentle breath leaving his nose, the quiet suckling noises, and his dark brown hair covering his closed lids. He looked so soft and delicate- it was certainly an image I wanted to see more often. “So, tomorrow, 10 am okay? You’re free to bring all the work you need to do for university, including your laptop- free wifi and all. I’ll be in my home office so if anything happens I’m one call away.”I grabbed my bag placing it on my shoulder, my phone in hand. “Of course, that sounds great.” I placed my hand on the car door handle.“ I’ll be here to pick you up, is that good for you?” I shook my head, waving my hand. “There is no need for you to go out of your way, I can get the bus.” A cheeky grin just appeared on his face. “No, no, I insist.” Glaring at me. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” I returned the smile. “Tell Hyun I said bye.” Chanyeol nodded and wished me a good night. I opened the car door and hopped out. 

I returned to my warm apartment, leaning up against the closed door, closing my eyes. I truly looked forward to the day with Hyun and seeing Chanyeol again. Slow I open my eyes when I hear someone clear their throat. “So, how was it?” Minji was sat on the couch laptop on her lap and glass of wine in her hand. “Do you ever stop drinking?” She closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. “No, I do not. But come on, do tell me your adventure with Mr Park.” I hung my jacket and bag on the coat hanger, pointing at Minji, wanting to tell her about my day. However, I just smiled and made my way to my room and closing the door behind me. Without the thought of changing my clothes, I just lay down on my bed- opening my phone glaring at all the notifications. Until I remembered my Promise to Hyun. I opened my messenger:

[18:24]  
“Is there any chance we can go to the store before we go to yours tomorrow?”


	4. Warm welcome

Just like the day before Chanyeol picked me up, but this time without Hyun. As soon as I got into Chanyeol's Mercedes I realised that the car seat, behind me, was empty- I looked at Chanyeol worryingly. "Hyun is with my mom, I told her that I was going out this morning and she offered to take him to daycare." He said as his eyes were focused on the road. I nodded, feeling a little upset because I wanted to see Hyun plod through the aisle- seeing him being amazed by all the colourful products. I just started ahead of me, watching the other cars drive past, admiring the autumn leaves. Chanyeol had asked me if I wanted the radio on, I just shook my head- enjoying the silence. Seeing his left-hand rest on the steering wheel, gently steering when needing to change direction. While noticing his right hand rest on the gear stick, palm firmly resting on the stick's surface. Being mesmerised by Chanyeol's driving, I didn't catch him staring at me as we pulled up to a stoplight. "Are you okay?" I blinked quickly removing my gaze from his hands. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, quickly trying to come up with a lie, to make myself less obvious. "I'm just surprised how well you drive." I smile at him nervously, hoping he'd buy whatever I say. "You don't know how to drive?" He snaps his head, returning his glare to the road, continuing to drive as soon as the light turned green once again. "No, I don't. I'd love to, but I've never really had the time nor the chance to." I wasn't lying, I didn't know how to drive. And to be honest, I was scared of the thought of me driving., having so much control just made my heart beat so fast. "Well maybe I can help you find the time and I can teach you myself? I passed the first time so surely I'm capable of teaching you, considering I know all there is to know." Chanyeol chuckled, laughing at his own words. I wasn't too surprised to hear the fact that he had passed the first time, he seemed like the kind of guy to pass a lot of things the first time. "Sure, whenever you have the time. That would be very kind of you." Chanyeol smiled at me while turning left into the store's parking lot. 

"Why don't you go grab a cart, while I park the car?" I nodded, opened the car door and stepped out- being sure not the slam it shut. Chanyeol drove away, while I walked over towards a mass collection of carts sheltered by a pitcher metal shelter. I grabbed ahold of a small cart, and as I pulled it out I felt a large hand on the small of my back. I slowly moved back, dragging the cart, seeing Chanyeol stood slightly behind me. "Shall we head in?" I smile a nodded. We walked through the automated doors, feeling the cool AC hit our faces. "So what do we need to get?" Chanyeol followed me, always standing to my left but slightly behind me. "Well for sweet bread it requires bread flour, sugar, salt, eggs, milk, butter, and tangzhong. But assuming you already have sugar, salt, eggs, and butter- we just need to get bread flour and milk." Chanyeol looked down at me confused. "You memorized all that?" I hummed. "I work in a cafe bakery, you learn things. Besides I love baking- and like I told you earlier I always make this for my roommate." I smiled and continues walking ahead of him. "What on earth is tangzhong?" I approached the aisle full of baking ingredients, reaching for the all-purpose bread flour. "It's just a combination of flour and water, a simple paste." Chanyeol just nodded at me, pretending he knew what I was talking about. We walked through all the isle where all the ingredients I needed were located. Walking passed the aisle where all the fresh fruit were located, I slowly walked passed wanting to walk down there. 

"Go on." Chanyeol took the cart from me, holding at his hand- gesturing me to go down. I strolled down the aisle looking at all the colourful apples, kiwis, pineapples and bananas- until I spotted some seedless red grapes. Picking them up and reading the label. Seeing Chanyeol park the cart beside me. "Put them in the cart if you want them." I turned around doing so. "All done? Or do you want to look around?" "No, I'm done, unless you want to get any extras, maybe something for Hyun?" Chanyeol looked up towards the ceiling of the grocery store, biting the inside of his lip. "Yeah, let's pick him up some chocolate milk." I laughed lowly, walking towards the aisle full with milk, all sizes and flavours. Chanyeol picked up 3 packs of 6 chocolate milk cartons, while I picked a bottle for myself. We then walked towards the check out placing all of our items on the conveyor belt. I stood in front of the cashier grabbing my purse out, while Chanyeol packed the bags. I opened my purse and took my bank card out, Chanyeol coughed catching my attention as well as the cashier's- he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the lady operation the cash register. I moved closer to him, grabbing one on the bags and thanked the cashier. Chanyeol led that way to the car and unlocked the trunk using the keys. "You didn't have to pay for all this you know, it was my idea to make the bread," I exclaimed while loading my bag into the back of the car. "Yes I did, you're making the bread for my son- therefore I pay." He closed the trunk, smiled at me and walked towards the driver seat opening the car and getting in. I on the other hand, slowly moved towards the passenger side, slightly confused by his response.

We pulled up to Chanyeol's apartment, definitely large- but not as big as I had imagined. We both got out and went towards the trunk, unlocking it and grabbing our previous bags. Chanyeol led the way, me not knowing where to go not having been here before. We walked through the main entrance, assuming it is some sort of reception- as there was a woman at a desk who greeted Chanyeol as 'Mr. Park', he smiled and nodded at her- I kept my head down while I walked past, not wanting myself to be seen. We approached the elevator, as soon as they opened we got in and Chanyeol pressed the button with the number 12 hovering above it. The ride is quiet, similar to the car journey on the way to the store and the way back. Chanyeol lifted his arm, looking at his watch. I did that same, trying not to be so obvious. 1 pm. "Hyun and my mother should be back." Chanyeol didn't look over to me, he just focused on the increasing numbers above the elevator doors, almost approaching the 12th floor. Meeting his mother brought a wave of anxiety, worried that his mother wouldn't be sure with his son leaving his grandchild with a young twenty-year-old- worrying that I may have no experience or care to look after a child. The elevator doors dinged. The doors opened. Chanyeol walked through the opened doors and headed towards a white door with the number '72' on a grey plaque. Chanyeol put his hand in his pocket selecting the key that unlocks his apartment door, inserting it into the locked hand turning it to the right, then pushing to door open. Me behind him, hiding once again.

"DADDY!" I hear, seeing two little hands wrap around Chanyeol's leg. "Hello Hyun, I have a surprise for you." Hyun peeks behind his father's leg, his eyes lit up as soon as he saw me standing 3 feet away from him and his father holding the blue bag from the store earlier. "LADY!" Hyun runs towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs, as much as his little arms can hold. I kneel and hug Hyun properly. "Hello little man, miss me?" I whisper in his ear, feeling him nod against my head. I place my hand on his padded butt and lift him, allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. Chanyeol held the door waiting for me to enter. I do so with Hyun attached to me. Chanyeol leads the way to the kitchen, placing his bag on the island that sat in the middle of his kitchen, I follow suit, seeing who I assume his mother wiping down the work surface. " Hello, mother." Chanyeol smiles, walking towards her, hugging her, she hugs him back. "Did you enjoy your morning?" She removed herself from his larger frame, fixing her hair then fixing Chanyeol's shirt. "Yes, we got everything we need didn't we." Chanyeol and his mother looked over to me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Urmm yes, we did." I laugh nervously, Hyun poking my cheek and grabbing my chin. "Mother, this is Areum she's the girl I told you about. The one who works for Youngjin. She kindly took my offer in helping me when I'm busying with work." Chanyeol's mother still stared at me as he introduced me. "Hello Mrs, I'll be sure to look after your grandson exceptionally." I smile as best I could in these awkward circumstances. "Of course, my son is very smart and wouldn't hire just anyone." She walked towards me, smiling, patting me on the back and kissing Hyun on the forehead. Hyun quickly rubbing is away with his shirt. "Well Chanyeol I better be off, your sister has been asking me to meet her for lunch. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day." Chanyeol walked by me, seeing his mother off. I sat Hyun down on one of the seats in front of the island. "Do you want to help me make the sweet bread, or do you just want to watch." I already knew Hyun's answer. "I want to watch." I was shocked, confused a young boy not wanting to help, getting messy, having fun. "Are you sure?" Hyun nodded, "Daddy can help you." "What can I help out with?" I turned Chanyeol returned, without his coat and his shirt, now just in a simple plain white t-shirt. "Hyun doesn't want to help bake the sweet bread, but instead he wants to watch you help me make it." I gave Chanyeol a look, showing him just how confused and baffled I was by Hyun's rejection. "You'll have to teach all the techniques if you want this bread done properly." I laughed. "Of course, I wouldn't leave you in the dark." 


	5. Warmth

Once we had finished making the sweet bread, Chanyeol ordered pizza for us all and let Hyun choose a film for us to watch while we ate. Hyun sat to my left, eating his cheese pizza, only leaving the crusts on his plastic blue plate, settling his little head on my shoulder and soon drifting off to sleep. Chanyeol left the couch to grab a blanket and placed the soft throw over Hyun and me, and sat next to Hyun- arm behind us resting on the back of the couch. The combination of a full stomach and the warmth, I slowly felt my eyes growing heavy- soon losing control and falling asleep. Unsure of how much time had gone by, I felt a gush of cold air hit my left arm. I opened my weary eyes, seeing a blurred figure taking Hyun away through a door frame that was filled with light. No matter how much I wanted to open my eyes, they remanded heavy- I gave up, ultimately falling asleep on the couch once again.

As I opened my now weightless eyes, I was unaware of my surroundings, the cool air and the emerging fragrance comforted me. I lay on probably the most comfortable bed I have been on, softer than a soft cloud- hugging every limb and every strand of hair. I consider whether or not I am still dreaming as I sit up, seeing the shafts of light burst through the cream curtains hanging from their pole. I bring my fists to my eyes and rub vigorously- feeling awake, more awake than I have ever been. I drag my feet off the bed, stretch my arms above my head and yawn, watching my legs dangle above the maple flooring. I stand and walk towards the covered window, grabbing a hold of the curtains and pull them back. What I saw took my breath away! The ground was so far away from my feet, tiny figures walked below, birds flew passed and the tops of treetops could be seen. I walked towards the door of the room and left, gently shutting it behind me. Once I shut the door I was able to single out the smell, pancakes! I slowly made my way through the plain white corridor, walking past a few closed doors- aside from one room, which I assumed it being Chanyeol's considering the size of it. His room was the lightest shade of ash grey with white accents, furniture black and his bed probably a super queen- whatever it is it's huge!

I continued walking through the corridor until I came to the top of the step. I placed my hand on the bannister and took one step at a time, slowly watching my step as my sock covered feet began to slip a little on the wooden levels. The soothing smell warmed me as I got closer and closer to the bottom, hearing giggles coming from the kitchen. I slowly padded my way closer towards the laughter. I peered in seeing Chanyeol at the stove and Hyun sat at the island eating away at his pancakes. Hyun turned in my direction and screamed. "LADY!" I jumped. I walked in towards Hyun, "Good morning Hyun, enjoying yourself?" He nodded and smiled waving his arms around cheeks full with pancakes. "Areum," Chanyeol turned around with a tower of pancakes, "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I moved to Hyun's right side, taking the empty seat next to him. "I did thank you, yourself?" I moved my hair out of my face, feeling a little embarrassed. Chanyeol placed the plate full of pancakes in the centre of the island, grabbed a few beverages from the fridge and sat down opposite me. I placed my arm on the back of Hyun's chair, with my hand on his head, gently patting it. He seemed to love all that was going on around him, I gathered because his smile was the biggest I've seen yet. "Daddy carried you to bed last night." My eyes widened in complete embarrassment, I could feel my face get warmer and warmer by the second. I looked over a Chanyeol, who was just placing pancakes on two separate plates. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He handed over the second plate, "You didn't have to do that, you could have just woken me up and I could have got a taxi home, instead of having me cause so much trouble." He shook his head, his left cheek full- "It was no trouble at all, It was late by the time the film ended and I didn't want to wake you." I thanked him for letting me stay and ate the pancakes he lovingly prepared for us all.

"Areum, do you have any plans today?" I slightly turned around suds on my forearm from washing the pan and plates that were used for breakfast. "Aside from studying today, no." A grin appeared on his lips. "Excellent, you can do that here, I have to take a few calls from a few possible investors, as well as tidying up a few projects. Is that okay?" I grabbed a towel and began drying the plates and putting them away. "Chanyeol of course, this is the whole reason I'm here- I'll take Hyun to the park as soon as he's finished napping if that's okay." "You're an absolute star. Please do whatever you want, as long as the two of you are safe that's all I care about. Oh yeah," Chanyeol reached into his back pocket, bringing out his wallet. "Take this, just in case either of you sees something you want or get hungry." Chanyeol handed me his credit card, I looked at it, unsure I was ever able to take it. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand placing the card in my hand. "It's fine, get whatever the two of you want." He smiled and gave me half a hug and thanked me. A few hours had passed, Chanyeol was in his office and Hyun was still sleeping. I was sat on the floor with all my English exam books, reading and taking notes. A few times Chanyeol had left his office while on the phone with, I'm assuming, the investors- just to grab some bottled water, and would go back to his office, throwing me a smile that I would quickly shoot back at him, but I would get right back into studying, being sure to finish all the work that was needed of me for the day.

Around 1 pm, I heard Hyun move around in his room. I got up as quick as possible and quietly ran up the stairs, trying to get to him before he had the chance to interrupt chanyeol or cry out for him. I got to his door and opened it ever so slightly, seeing Hyun one the floor, using a teddy bear as a pillow. His eyes fluttered open and sat up holding his arms out open. I walked closer to him and gently picked him up. Hyun instantly rubbed his eyes on my upper arm and quietly whined. I stroked his back and shushed him, bopping him left and right. "Did you sleep well?" Whispering, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. He just nodded, continuing to rub his face on me. I walked both of us to the en suite and let him use the potty, I helped wash his hands and comb his hair. I decided that I would change him into some warmer clothes, helping him once again by putting him in a clean pair of trousers and a clean shirt. Putting a pair of on, one sock at a time, then followed by some plain black trainers. I picked Hyun off his bed, placing him back on my hip, walking down into the living room- and sitting him on the sofa while I left to grab his coat that hung next to mine. I walked back into the living room and saw that Hyun was not where I left him, he was gone. I walked towards the couch confused, stopping just by the side of it. I heard a thump in the kitchen, quickly dropping his coat on the sofa and speedily walking into the kitchen. I saw Hyun sat in front of the fridge hands on his face, then he started crying. I ran towards him picking him up and patted him trying to soothe him. “What were you trying to do Hyun?” He sniffed, I grabbed some kitchen towel and made him blow his nose. “Chocolate milk.” I chuckled and brought him closer to my chest, shushing him, letting him let his tears free. I felt a large hand on the small of my back, I turned slightly to the left seeing Chanyeol close behind me. “Is everything okay?” I nodded, Hyun’s head still buried. “I went to get Hyun’s coat, while he was sat on the sofa and he must have run off into the kitchen and tried to open the fridge for some milk, but he must have fallen on his bottom and hurt himself.” Chanyeol got closer to me and calmed Hyun down. I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose, my breath hitched. Hyun lifted his head, Chanyeol and I smiled. I carried Hyun into the living room, placing him on the sofa and I began to put his coat on. “Is work going okay?” I turned to Chanyeol, he watched as I zipped the coat up. “Yes, I’ve finished all my conference calls and I was hoping I’d catch you up, I could do with some fresh air.” Hyun started waving his arms around and began to giggle. “Daddy coming with us!” Chanyeol shot me a look and raised his brow. “Only if you want me to go with you?” I stood up and buttoned my coat up then picking Hyun up. “Of course, why wouldn’t I want you to join us!”


End file.
